RainbowDashFan2010
RainbowDashFan2010 (Also known as Pip2010 on YouTube) is a GoAnimate user who loves making grounded videos and logo remakes. He first joined GoAnimate on November 25, 2011. As of March 2014, he has a GoAnimate wife named Jill. On August 7, 2014, his account got deleted, and eventually, he came back with a new account and GoPlus on August 26. On October 2015, he deleted all his videos on GoAnimate and changed his username, but the next month, several of his videos were restored, along with his username being changed back. On January 3, 2016, he announced that due to his busy personal life and GoAnimate switching to HTML5 and retiring the older themes, he decided to retire from GoAnimate. The next day, he officially retired from the original GoAnimate site. As of today, he is using GoAnimate for Schools and using the Comedy World theme thanks to Requestly. Following the announcement of GoAnimate for Schools closing on June 30, 2019, he released his final vid made on April 11, 2018, which can be viewed here. As of now, he is using Vyond and using the same theme as well, and currently does the Ronald Gets Grounded series, based on the Ronald character from Nature Cat. Info Voice: Young Guy (2011-2015), Steven (2016-present) Jill's Voice: Kimberly Gender: Male Date of Birth: September 25, 2000 Likes and Dislikes Likes: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls, Rainbow Dash, Making grounded videos, Home on the Range (as of May 10, 2015), Land Before Time, Nature Cat, The Amanda Show, Logo remakes, Mario, Sonic, Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, Funny Signs, Logos Gone Wrong, and Grounded Series You Should Do Dislikes: Bad Users, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Grounded Videos Out of Him And His Wife, Friends and Enemies Friends/Allies: caroline0204, FunEditor4, JordanYesJaydenNo, FazbearFanatic2015, TacoComedian, Rainbow Dash, Mumsgirl99, adamp5104, NickComedian1997, Calebcomedian, LucasComedian2000, JonComedian589, Cayby J, DeadRoseFanatic2015, Michael Laffey, ORIOSELECTRONICS135, SaturnComedian2002, AMSalley94, Avromps1999, Leilah Delattre, Phillp Psareas, MidKnightComedian2001, SuperMarioLogan, Skyler Hawkins, awildmew, ccateni, Kade2002Brian1996, GAVideoMaker1995, davemadson, Supermarioglitchy4 bluetennant1998, Geraint Lewis, Jon101Smith, RobertCoatesAnimation, Spencer White, JasonComedian2015VGCP, African Vulture, TheSuperBaxter, Blue91233, GoAniGal12, EVComedian2000, Slippy V, LouieLouie95, RedStorm20025, Pixelgamer126, My Little Pony Friend, PercyIsSwell2013, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Audrey, Jeb, and Ollie Enemies: The Park Siblings, Warren Cook, calum1998, Memy9909, Filmersrevenge, PlaystationCentral82, alchemistmuffin, EVIL LARRY IS MAD, Samuel Brice, Ben Bowen, SuperMarioZaki, Luke Gartrell, Sam Roviofan, Supermarioglitchy3, bobbyispoopy, NopeComedian, and Ah Jayden. After GoAnimate Since 2014, RainbowDashFan2010 has been making TTS videos on YouTube, which include Funny Signs and Technicolor Logo Bloopers. He created the series after he watched Jon101Smith's series back during the summer of 2013. He is still known as RainbowDashFan2010 on Deviantart and MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010 on Fanfiction. List of Grounded Series He Makes Abdullah Aldric Alex Bryan Chester Dadron Daragh Dario Dean Dirk Edgar Egon Everett Gibson Gregory Harry Hayes Jarrick Jason Jay Jesse Kaylee Kenneth LeAndro Liam Lonnie Magnus Raj Ramon Scott Silete Spencer Tai Travis Wayne Xavier Category:Good Users Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:My little pony fans Category:Bronies Category:Grounded Video Users Category:2000 Births Category:September births Category:Males Category:Male Users Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Living people Category:Retired users Category:Nature Cat Fans Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Former GoAnimators Category:2011 users Category:Awesome Users